


Clandestine

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to my initial elation, I learned that his majesty’s heart was not where I had expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

His majesty is a good king. His ascension was premature, brought on by the death of Princess Kureyah and her husband. They were killed in battle before their coronation, a great tragedy. Soon afterward our former king stepped down, declaring the son of Princess Kureyah capable of taking on the role of king.

It had proved to be a sound choice. He himself joined the Star Bearer Army and brought down the Order.

He was a hero, and as such he was expected to raise a fine family. Of my four sisters and myself, he had chosen me. It was an honor. I am a noble woman, one of many he had dined with in the past. Most my age were quite taken with him, yet I was the only one to be taken by him. We were married at once.

Prior to my initial elation, I learned that his majesty's heart was not where I had expected it to be. He would take me in hopes of conceiving a child, but he would not hold me as we slept, and he would seldom speak to me. He wasn't unkind to me. He was very polite, and he gave me anything that I desired. Almost anything.

He did not love me. He had eyes for another, because occasionally I would see his eyes light up, and the creases on his face would melt away. It was not a look that he reserved for me.

The captain of our guard, General Taj, used to be nothing more than a mere servant to his majesty, and would have continued to be so were it not for his contribution to the fight against the Order. It was strange that a mere servant could mean anything to royalty, but there was no question about it.

Once I had traveled to the desert personally to have some hoodlums arrested for illegal digging in the northern ruins. I had come home ahead of schedule with the desire to nap, and what should I find outside of my bedchamber but the sound of panting and moaning. I was mortified, ready to expose his majesty at once in my outrage, but my hand froze upon the knob. I could hear voices, and stood at the door in morbid fascination. I made out the name "Taj" eventually, and even "I love you" which made my blood run cold.

I lost all of my nerve and walked away. It explained why his majesty could not marry the one he loved. He had a responsibility to conceive an heir. Of all my sisters, I was the youngest, strongest, and least prone to illness. I was the obvious choice, but his majesty was too kind to say so. That was all.

If nothing else, he would never reveal this to the Kingdom, so my spot was secure. Certainly not ideal, but my life and my status would not be threatened by this. He was the one playing with fire now, and I'll see to it that he does not disgrace me.

END


End file.
